funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thingummywut
Wow, you are really good! Philoso-flea on Classic set... But you are missing more possible achievements: Speed Nitwit in Escape Vector, Pixel Master in Pixelate (someone managed to get it without membership, but it must be really hard), and hidden Lexicominos achievement that noone has. Order of Planet (Sol-Knight) is theoretically possible too, i think. (Poock23 somehow got over 30k score with 26% destruction, but he has weird scores, glitches and might be hacker). I'm not sure about Sniper (TerraPhoenix), if shooting your own soldiers adds accuracy, it might be possible too. By the way, do you have any tips how to do Braaains (Zombie Dawn) with f2p account? I have tried it on Hard on Toxic Waste level using soldiers, but i always fail to capture them quick enough. --BeyPokéDig 11:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, Philoso-flea was really frustrating on Classic, you can take my word on it. Thanks for the Speed Nitwit advice, I'll go get that next. About Pixel Master... I've tried it for some time now, and I've realized it could be just possible. But it'd be so easy with member's, so I guess I'll just leave it. Order of Planet seemed impossible to me. So did Sniper. I shot all my own soldiers with one soldier who had a high accuracy to start with, and also all the enemies with that soldier only. Still didn't get too near to 90%. I managed Braaains in the same level as you. I just flooded my zombies north of the entrance to the southern house, and then assassinated the soldiers that come around the corner from the north.Thingummywut 11:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :: You actually have almost all of F2P achievements? Wow, you're the first F2P I see with more achievements then me :/Powdinet 19:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Powdinet i know of more F2Ps that have more achievements than you :P Their accounts: Beypokedig (My F2P :P), X Elena X (Lady Elenasg's F2P), Oona Blaja (got 104k on Zombie Dawn - currently world record) and Poock23 (who appears to be hacker, his previous account got banned and he somehow has Giblet Maker + Starshop Marine and Commando, all Miner Disturbance achievements, Philoso-Flea with very low score and finally 13/16 Orb Defence achievements, he also has Orbsome wave (finished with 2 orbs) with 175k score. In 36 Card Trick he got to level 12, someone told me that's impossible because in level 11 you need to guess everything correctly first time - i'm not sure if he was right). Btw, when comparing number of achievements, don't forget that you have 3 members-only achievements :P --BeyPokéDig 19:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Gratz, I was just too lazy to find any :P. I dont like my member achievements though, I feel like they are kinda cheated :(Powdinet 20:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: I wouldn't rank the Zombie Dawn score very high. Assassinating soldiers like I did is unlimited points after all, it's just a matter of how long you can be bothered doing it.Thingummywut 21:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: Now that you meantion assassinating soldiers, do you have a good strategy to do it? I've tried a few strategies but it never works...Powdinet 21:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Just read above, I explained it there. Worked for me after a couple of tries.Thingummywut 19:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I just died at 9540 in zombie Dawn. I just needed 2 more waves :(Powdinet 12:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Please note that Oona Blaja no longer holds the Zombie Dawn world record, my actual account, Dragongnexus, has beaten their record with 122k points. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 20:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Yeah I saw you saying it in the lobby of Vertigo 2. Powdinet 23:13, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Gratz on Pixel Master...? You removed Pixel Master from the list of unachieved achievements so I will assume you have all F2P achievements but 1? Congratulations... How come you aren't a member if you like the site so much... you would probably have even more achievements than me. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I assume you will be going for One-break Wonder unguided now? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:12, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the one I'm trying now. It seems pretty darn impossible, though. I decided not to get FunOrb membership because I already have enough work with my RS members' account (trying to reach max total and stuff some day in distant future), and I thought FunOrb's f2p achievements could give me little something when I'm too bored of RS :) Thingummywut 13:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations! Any tips how to do it with free account? ;) I also need tips how to get Divine Intervention and Pacesetter. And please don't ruin your perfect f2p account, not even when you get max total. When you get bored after achieving 1-break unguided, try getting hidden lexicominos achievement somehow. ;) Or 20k points in Sol-Knight, with very high combo it might be possible: 30 combo on 1st level + 40 combo on 2nd + 60 on 3rd = 13k without level bonuses and asteroid points (i have heard 100× combo gives almost 30k points (i'm not sure if it includes 10k combo bonus after completing level), but i don't know on what level that was achieved) --BeyPokéDig 14:02, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I managed the Hold the Line achievements in the oval course. There you can take a nice shortcut through the grass. Just keep trying and you'll get those in a short time. For Pixelate I just abused the pause a lot and memorized when the good puzzles (i.e. the ones where you can put many different tiles perfectly) come and save a lot of time for them. Wasn't that difficult after all. I might try Sol-Knight more when I've done the pool achievement, which seems rather impossible at the moment. No worries about finishing RS any time soon, it'll take like 40 years I think. Thingummywut 15:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, i'm trying them in oval course, but i can't get them :( which car should i use? I'm using Formula 1. --BeyPokéDig 16:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::If I recall correctly I used formula as well. Just keep trying. Thingummywut 13:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Achievements How did you get BounceMasterSenior achievement on Brick-à-Brac? I would really appreciate your help... What level you used? Do you think there is a power-up i mustn't catch to get the achievement? How you get the ball so much time on air? Please answer =( :I've got that one with my f2p on level 5. Make sure you destroy none or max 3 half-indestructible blocks. Collecting split powerup while having ball trapped helps. Let all balls fall if they leave top section - they might break half-ind. blocks. --BeyPokéDig 16:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's easy on level 16 P2P, on the top part of the level. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Do you know that you can get Creepy Crystals and Spooky Geometrician? It's marked as members-only, but thats bug (similar as when Tor Challenge had all achievements marked as f2p). I got them both with my f2p. But Pumpkin Eater from zombie dawn is glitched more - it won't be unlocked with f2p even if you eat more than 100 pumpkinheads :( --BeyPokéDig 12:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh wow, thanks for the tip. Wouldn't have noticed that. Bouncedown Halloween achievement is still killing me, though :( Thingummywut 14:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I win! 5038 score. About time too, I even died a few times at 4600+ because platforms just wouldn't appear under me, which is very rare.Thingummywut 18:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nice. My best is 4980, before that 3948 (lol). Can you give me any tips on how to get maxi bombo for a free player? Also, I tried assassinating soldiers in the toxic waste level but they just mowed down my zomies. I'm going to try to beat your free player record. PeaceBear0 06:31, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, seems you got very lucky with that high Bouncedown score. I had like 40 4500+ scores when I first hit 4900+. For Maxi Bombo you can just build a tall tower in Stamina mode, it's very easy once you think it through. For toxic waste level use the spot I told earlier, I got it working after a while. Just stay behind the corner long enough, don't move in front of the soldiers to get shot at. Good luck breaking my record, I believe I'm only missing One-Break Wonder, Unguided now.Thingummywut 11:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) More Achievement help pl0x? I love how this page is the "how to get f2p achievemetns" section. But whatever. I'm only 14 achievements and 6.6k orb points from you, but I can't get any more. Do you think you could help me on: * Fastest Gun in the West * Philoso-flea * Virtuoso Combosmith (I don't think its possible to get to level 15 if you're terrible at word games anymore, but if it is, Master Lexicominist) * Pixel Master (I tried taking a long time on the last level and dropping as many pieces as I could before time ran out - I got a grand total of 34k points) *All Pool Achievements, except for Clean Break * Order of the Planent Thanks in advance! I might be second best f2p now. Yay. PeaceBear0 20:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) : Fastest gun: I just used the pause and wrote the cards down on a piece of paper. Helped me a lot, but this one still requires a ton of luck. One of the most difficult achievements on FunOrb. :Philoso-Flea: Also a very difficult one. What I basically did was just practise for a few weeks until I knew the courses inside-out. :About Lexicominos I don't have much to say. I managed combosmith with pure luck. Getting to level 15 was extremely difficult but the pause button helped a ton again. I took a screenshot of the screen, paused, and thought my moves very carefully. Still, getting to 15 felt almost impossible. I was so happy to finally get it :) :Pixelate was easier than I thought after I got a hang of it. Again, you can abuse the pause a bit. Learn to tell what levels are good for perfect matches (for example, one level can accept 4 different blocks as "perfect", while some levels only accept 1 block (like the ones that are full of one colour)). Try to get a full timer for these good levels, and finish the bad ones quickly. :Pool is a game of skill and luck. Keep practising, you'll always get better and better. Unguided one-break is still killing me, I try to practice a lot every day. A few times I've got pretty close but I always mess something up. I can practically get unguided beat the clock every day now without even really trying a lot. :Order of the Planet required a perfect run, resulting in only 20500 points! Just start each level slowly, shoot when you are sure you can get a hit. After the meteors start coming in more you can start shooting all the time, just make sure you don't break your combos. Thingummywut 15:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) More F2P achievements :O "Most of the current single-player games will be made completely free of charge." Source: http://news.funorb.com/newsitem.ws?id=1654 Thats like all the achievements you could ever want :DPowdinet 19:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's nice I guess. I didn't mind having the limited access, though. Unguided One-break Wonder is keeping me busy for the next few years anyway. Got extremely close a few days ago, though. Just a few pixels better aim at one point and I'd have had it :( Thingummywut 23:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I heared about that attempt when I was in the virogrid lobby. One guy is adding all the top F2P players as friends :PPowdinet 11:51, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Who is that? I noticed shadowbird9 is a free player - I guess that means I'm third now ='( I hope the full version of Torquing! is released, because I can just hope that thingummywut cannot get Order of the Golden Torque on his first try. What's your favorite game, thing? PeaceBear0 07:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Bmccarthy was adding them. And dang, that means I'm fourth now :(.Powdinet 09:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: Favourite game? That's a tough one. Some I like a lot are Bouncedown (although I'm not mighty good at it), Dungeon Assault and Armies of Gielinor. Basically I like them all and every game has been my favourite some day. Thingummywut 20:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) One-break Wonder Unguided Let me be the first to congratulate you. Now help me get the other ones so we can both rule the F2P world.(*evil laugh here*)Powdinet 21:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Also, good job on beating my highest score in Unguided...Powdinet 22:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :: Hehe, thanks. I got my best times without really trying. When I got 2:10 I think i even fouled at least 2 times. It'd been around 1:40 or so. And sure, I'll help you all I can :) Thingummywut 22:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::You fouled and still got those times :| impressive. Right now I'm trying to get the 7/8 letter words in Lexicominos. The letters in the game are too random :/Powdinet 11:30, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks, but it's mostly just luck. When I hit 2:10 I potted 3 balls with 1 shot about 3 times. That's over half of the balls potted in less than 30 secs. I didn't find long words in Lexicominos that difficult: just think of a long word that has a lot of common letters and build that to the bottom of the screen. I did "assassin" for my 8 letters, "ass" was too offensive for Jagex, I guess. I think they've changed the censor a bit there, though, so that word may not work anymore. I just had to make sure I added one of the letters in "sin" last. Thingummywut 14:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yay I got it :O Now for the 7 letter one :(Powdinet 19:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Edit: Got it with the word 'Assault'. I got the idea from Dungeon Assault. Onto the next game :OPowdinet 20:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) 36CT - Level 5 I haven't seen you in a while, but I'll ask it anyway. Do you have any tips for level 5 in 36CT? The cards shift too much, every turn, and very fast, and I just can't manage to keep track of all the movements :/Powdinet 12:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Nvm,I did it actually :/Powdinet 20:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I made a thread about all of the pro f2p orbsters. Can you post there, please? That way I can use your name, and you can post your goals and achievements there, if you want. Not that you have any anymore :P The thread is here:http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=wwc0RNtfwqk/forums.ws?15,16,926,22745 Thanks. PeaceBear0 02:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC)